


Expertise

by Scribblesinink (Scribbler)



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-30
Updated: 2007-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbler/pseuds/Scribblesinink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, even the combined skills of the Atlantis team aren't enough to solve a problem. Time to bring in an expert…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expertise

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday drabble for Tanaqui.

"We found an expert," Landry said, "to fix your… problem."

In Atlantis's Gate Room, Rodney rolled his eyes. John sympathized.

An expert. On poltergeists. _Ri-ight._

John steeled himself, expecting some wild-haired woman in flowing robes reeking of incense and bedecked with too many necklaces to come through.

But the man who walked from the wormhole belied all prejudice. Jeans, brown jacket, graying beard. Walking with the confidence of a military man, his eyes flicked around, inventorying possible threats and escape paths.

Elizabeth offered her hand. "I'm Dr. Weir. This is Lieutenant-Colonel Sheppard."

He took the hand. "John Winchester."

***


End file.
